


Секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл

by mila007, WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>См. название)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл

Вихрь по имени Пьетро ворвался на кухню стремительно и неотвратимо. Логан уже привык к его внезапным появлениям. Хотя тот факт, что он не мог увидеть его перемещений, а лишь почувствовать их – нюхом, звериным чутьем, привычкой замечать изменение воздушных потоков вокруг него, все же немного настораживал. Не пугал, нет, Логан даже его батюшки не боялся. Но именно что настораживал.  
Логан как раз открыл бутылку пива, позволив себе устроить пятничный отдых от школьных дел. Даже если завтра ему вновь придется выслушать лекцию от Чарльза о недопустимости распития алкогольных напитков в пределах учебного учреждения. Но у Пьетро явно были свои соображения на этот счет. Он так показательно крутился вокруг, тяжело вздыхая и хлопая дверцей холодильника (и явно где-то в процессе успевал перекусить), что Логан не выдержал:  
– Что стряслось, малец?  
– Папа с Профессором, – вздохнул тот, грохнув на стол бутылку колы и тарелку с сандвичем. Затем подтянул стул и сам сел рядом с Логаном, с мученическим стоном уткнувшись лбом ему в руку: – Пожалей меня.  
Логан хмыкнул, перехватил пиво другой рукой и сделал большой глоток. Жалеть пацана не хотелось.  
– Они снова не поделили шахматы?  
– Нет. Они не поделили обязанность воспитывать меня и я получил с обоих сторон. Причем было бы за что!  
– Мгм, – неопределенно промычал Логан, глядя на мгновенно опустевшую тарелку. Кажется, тут был сандвич. Это его интересовало гораздо больше, чем страдания леншерровского отпрыска.  
– Спроси меня.  
– О чем?  
– Спроси меня, за что мне перепало.  
Логан тяжело вздохнул. Этот не отстанет так просто.  
– За что тебе перепало?  
– За то, что Скотт – мелкая пакость и стукач. Сученок.  
– За грязный язык тебе от родителей ещё не прилетало? – усмехнулся Логан и поднес бутылку к губам – чтобы, сделав ещё один глоток, обнаружить, что это была кола. – Пьетрррро!  
– Зато теперь ты точно обратил на меня внимание, – разулыбался пацан, демонстративно отхлебнув из стащенной бутылки. – Слушай, я понять не могу, почему при таком офигенском старшем брате Скотт такой противный?  
– А почему при такой милой сестре ты такая заноза в заднице? – Логан пошел к холодильнику и достал вторую бутылку пива. Забирать что-то у пацана было себе дороже, а обета не спаивать детей он не давал. Тем более что считать Пьетро ребенком могли только Профессор с Магнето. В представлении же самого Логана тот был дьяволенком, который даже свой несовершеннолетний возраст использовал для того, чтобы пустить пыль в глаза.  
Пьетро решил проигнорировать его выпад, снова отхлебнул пива и принялся жаловаться:  
– Скотт залез в мою тумбочку, искал свои пропавшие очки – и не надо так на меня смотреть, я только один раз их позаимствовал, а в этот раз это Ороро их спрятала! – и нашел у меня травку. А потом настучал об этом Профу.  
Если бы Логан знал его чуточку хуже, он бы обязательно поперхнулся пивом. А так он просто закончил пить, приподнял бровь и недоуменно посмотрел на пацана:  
– А наркота тебе зачем?  
– Не наркота, а травка. И просто попробовать! Никогда не поверю, что ты не пробовал. Тебе с твоей регенерацией вообще грех не перепробовать все, до чего руки дотянутся!  
– Я-то пробовал, а у тебя с чего такая блажь? С твоей скоростью и твоим метаболизмом максимум, который ты извлечешь из наркоты – это головную боль.  
– О, да, головной боли я огреб предостаточно. Особенно после часовой лекции о здоровом образе жизни от отца и двухчасовой нотации с примерами из личной жизни от Профа. Серьезно, как ты живешь с этим занудой?  
Логан неопределенно хмыкнул и почувствовал движение воздуха вокруг себя. Сделав пару кругов и сбросив напряжение, пацан вновь уселся напротив и принялся приглаживать растрепавшиеся серебристые лохмы.  
– Иэн Дьюри*, – брякнул Пьетро.  
– Это что?  
– Это кто. Рок-музыкант. Слушай, я понимаю, что ты ископаемое и вообще родом из каменного века, но ты бы хоть чуть-чуть за мейнстримом следил!  
Сдержав желание закатить глаза, Логан подумал – если он сейчас встанет и уйдет его, оставят в покое?  
– Допустим, я слежу, только не за тем, если тебе о чем-то говорит имя Мэйнарда Фергюссона**.  
– Джаз – это хорошо, но ты же понимаешь, что будущее за рок-н-роллом? – не дождавшись ответа, Пьетро продолжил: – Это же девиз века – секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл! Рок-н-ролл я уже прохавал. На очереди были наркотики. И если бы не всякие мелкие стукачи…  
Логан бессовестно заржал:  
– Ну-ну. Надумаешь пробовать секс – предупреди папеньку заранее. Он тебе лекцию о контрацепции прочитает. Хотя о чем это я, он же сам в этом не разбирается.  
Внезапно глаза Пьетро загорелись. Он весь подобрался и уставился на Логана каким-то чересчур плотоядным взглядом.  
– А ты, я вижу, в вопросе хорошо разбираешься? – непривычно растягивая гласные, спросил Пьетро. И по-акульи улыбнулся.  
Надо было валить в самом начале, тоскливо подумал Логан.

* Иэн Робинс Дьюри (англ. Ian Robins Dury; 12 мая 1942 — 27 марта 2000) — британский музыкант, начинавший в начале 1970-х годов в паб-роке и ставший одной из самых ярких фигур британской нововолновой сцены, создав уникальный стиль, в котором «соединились элементы мюзик-холла, панк-рока и диско». Его дебютным синглом была песня «Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll».  
** Мейнард Фергюсон (Май 4, 1928 — Август 23, 2006) был канадским джазовым музыкантом и руководителем джазового оркестра. Был одним из немногих, способных играть соло в джазовых музыкальных произведениях на трубе в верхних регистрах.


End file.
